


Keeping the Warden Commander Company

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders leaves Nate to take care of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Warden Commander Company

They were never truly alone. If one of them left on a mission, the other two would keep each other company, that was their arrangement.

“Anders, I don’t want you to leave. I hate being here alone.” June pleaded with him to stay.

“My love, you won’t be alone, Nate is here with you.” Anders kissed her on the forehead as he was about to leave.

“It’s not the same. He’s a great friend and I love the time I spend with him, but its you I want.” June pleaded with him. She loved Nathaniel, but not in the same way as she did her husband. She was pregnant now, so there were no worries about Nathaniel fathering a child with her.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can. You have my permission if you need to find release, but try being discreet, I know how hard it is for you.”

“Fuck off Anders, I managed to be quiet last time and it was all three of us. It’s you two that have to learn to be more discreet. The way you guys meet up with each other, I’m surprised I haven’t heard anything from Oghren yet.” June pouted. Oghren heard all the rumors first, mostly because he was always passed out in the kitchen. No one had started to talk yet, but she suspected that it was only a matter of time. She tried encouraging them to spend time together when she was around so as not to raise suspicions, but those two were the worst at being discreet.

Anders smiled at her and walked out of the city gates. June stood there for a while longer until Nate joined her. “Don’t worry my lady, he always returns. There is no need for the sour look on your face.”

“He hasn’t even made it out of sight and already you want to have sex. Nathaniel, can’t you at least wait until later?” She didn’t bother turning her head, if she did her gaze would soften and she’d cave. She had become so uncontrollably horny since she’d gotten pregnant and Anders thought it would be in their best interests to keep her calm. He knew how she’d get if she didn’t get her release and he wanted to make sure she had a stress free pregnancy.

“June, I…” Nathaniel was speechless.

“I know you weren’t trying to initiate, I’m just a bit tense. If you want I’ll be waiting for you, if not it doesn’t matter to me.” she turned and walked back into the castle.

Nathaniel turned and watched his friend walk off, a slight waddle to her step. She had seemed to become more attractive as her pregnancy went on. She never really thought so but Anders and Nathaniel loved how beautiful she had become. A lot of their time together was talking about June and what to do during the pregnancy and how to make her happier.

“Hey Howe, are you up to no good again?” Oghren ran up to him. Nathaniel was always nervous when Oghren said things in that manner, he always assumed Oghren knew something that he wasn’t letting on, like he was testing him. June tried to calm him down, but this arrangement between the three was unorthodox and he wasn’t prepared to deal with the ramifications if it came out.

“Nothing really. Just making sure June doesn’t have a melt down and kill everyone.”

“Haha, everyone might as well leave the city because that woman in incorrigible when she doesn’t get any.” Oghren had been there for her lows and he knew better than to be in her way when things were at their worst. He almost lost an eye for standing around at the wrong time.

“I’m sure she’ll be ok. If anything I’ll stand guard or something. Anders gave me specific rules on what to do to calm her down. It seems books are the best route to take.”

Oghren eyed Nathaniel suspiciously and then invited him to the tavern. Nathaniel spent the whole time thinking about June in her room. He wondered what she was doing. Was she sleeping, reading or pleasuring herself? He had walked in on her once while she was playing with herself and it ended with both of them naked on the bed. He dwelled on the memory and before he knew it he was painfully aware of his erection.

“Maker, I need to take care of this.” Nathaniel excused himself and walked to his quarters.

“Hey Howe, I think you should find yourself a pretty girl to sleep with tonight, enjoy yourself. You’re such a stick in the mud.” Oghren called out.

“I’m good my friend.”

Nathaniel walked past June and Anders’ room when he heard the familiar sounds of June’s moans. His erection hadn’t disappeared and hearing her moans wasn’t going to make it any better. She learned how to be quieter, she had to. It was one thing when it was just her and Anders, but now with him in the mix thy had to be discreet. It was too early for him to linger at her door without being noticed. He wanted to stand at her door and pleasure himself like he’d sometimes do when it was late at night and he could hear her and Anders. He grew to love the both of them more than just friends, it wasn’t the same love as if they were in a relationship, but still something more than a friendship. Nathaniel let his hand slip a bit and he rubbed his cock through his pants. A small moan escaped his lips and he decided it was for the best to go to his room and finish himself off. Before he left he could hear her climax and what he heard next resulted in him entering her room. He heard her moan out his name as she came. He couldn’t resist, he barged into her room almost as if on cue.

“My lady I can’t wait until later, I need you. Please allow me to be of service.” Nathaniel closed the door behind him.

June looked up at him while removing her fingers from her sex. “Nathaniel, come here.” she beckoned.

“Yes, my lady.” he walked towards her and she ran her fingers across his lips. He parted them allowing her to slip them in. He sucked her juices off her fingers.

“Take me. Take me as hard as you can.” June didn’t even bother trying to go for foreplay. She had already worked herself up and she was already thinking about him, so it was only natural for him to go right in.

Nathaniel leaned in for a kiss that June more than gladly gave him. She darted her tongue into his mouth and she pulled him in closer. She starts fumbling with his laces for his pants, she didn’t bother with his shirt because what she wanted was in his pants. The whole time she was undressing him she thought of their first time, her riding him on his lap and his fingers through her hair. His warm lips all over her and she yearned for it again. She felt his lips press against her neck and she let out a small moan. His tongue traced the length of her neck, and his fingers played with her hair. She could feel his other hand go up under her shirt and fondle her breast. Her breasts were larger now, heavier with milk and sore. Nathaniel and Anders were bothered by the size difference at first, mostly because of the reason behind it. The idea of being with her while pregnant felt strange at first, but they soon got over it, possibly quicker than she did. June could feel the milk start to come out, she hated how it felt like it was ruining the moment, but neither man seemed bothered by it. They found it amusing and they’d squeeze her breasts hoping to release some milk. She tried stopping them from sucking on her breasts and playing with her nipples, but they loved it too much.

June finally removed Nathaniel’s pants freeing his erection.

“My, my, it seems that you’ve been wanting this for a bit.” she ran her finger over the head of his member, wiping off the precum.

“I’ve been ready since before I entered the estate. Maker forgive me for fantasizing about you when I shouldn’t.” Nathaniel apologized.

“Nathaniel, I fantasize about you all the time, as does Anders. Trust me, neither of us care if you do.”

“You’re beautiful you know.” he places his hands on her belly and kisses her. “This is a beautiful thing that you and Anders have created and I’m happy to be a part of it in some way.” Nathaniel’s words were so sweet that she was afraid of moving forward. He was a kind soul and that is what drew the couple to him in the first place. He was their best friend, and they couldn’t ask for a better one.

She allowed Nathaniel to remove her clothes, he did so ever so gently. Once she was fully nude he sat back and admired her.

“Come here Nate.” June drew him closer and pressed her lips on his neck. She began to suck on it when he stopped her.

“People will talk my lady.”

She rolled her eyes knowing he was right. He wasn’t Anders, nor was Anders around to fix the marks. She pulled away and lifted his shirt above his head removing it at a quick and determined pace. She kissed each bit of skin she exposed as she went on. Soon he was on top of her kissing the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his hand travel up her thigh. He parted her legs and entered her sex with his fingers, he watched her arch her back, biting down on her lip so as not to scream out in ecstasy. She was far enough along that sex face to would be a bit difficult. She loved having sex with him on his lap, just the two of them interlocked, watching each other, but it was no longer as intimate as she’d like. The one perk of her pregnancy was that her orgasms were much more intense now and it’s something that she welcomed.

Nathaniel moved to the side so he was able to kiss her a bit better, they laughed at how challenging it had all become. He made his was back down, only stopping at her belly to kiss it a few times. “You don’t mind that I do this? If you do, you’ll let me know?”

“Nate, I don’t mind at all.”

“Good.” he continued on his way down to her sex which he continued to pleasure. She could feel his tongue dart into her, she was no longer able to get a good view of him, but it just added to the sensation of it all. With each moan Nathaniel increased the pressure his tongue put on her clitoris.

“Nate, oh Maker, I don’t know if I can remain silent.” June warned him, hoping he’d let up but all those nights with Anders had made him into a different person. Anders had taught Nathaniel how to pleasure June, what spots to focus on, what little things to say or do and how to say and do them. June was nice enough to return the favor and Anders was just as grateful.

Nathaniel stopped and June let out a sigh of relief. “Get on your knees my lady.”

“What?! Nate, I just told you, I don’t think I can remain quiet.” June only resisted momentarily because she ended up ass in the air over the side of the bed. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, but it’s not fair that you don’t get your full release. What will Anders say? He’d be so disappointed in me.” Nathaniel was so close to not caring if the whole city heard their cries of pleasure, but he knew that both Anders and June would kill him. He was hunched over her, kissing her spine until he made it to her ass. He kissed her rear, making her giggle.

“Are you ready?” Nathaniel asked.

“Just do it.” June said frustrated.

Nathaniel entered her slowly, waiting for her to acclimate to the feeling. She let out a long and low moan, quickly burying her face in a pillow. Her ass lifted a little bit more to allow him in deeper.

“Maker. You’re insatiable.” Nathaniel made sure all his thrusts were small and gentle he was building up to her pleasure, he didn’t want to hit her spot so forcefully that he’d send her over the edge with a loud thunderous roar. His pace didn’t stop her from moaning out louder and louder.

“June, you have to be quiet.”

“I warned you Nate. Maybe you shouldn’t be so good.”

Nathaniel laughed at her compliment; it wasn’t the first time he’d heard it from either of his friends and he always found it amusing. His hands held her hips firmly and he shook his head and just thrust in as deep and hard as he could. It caught June off guard and she almost didn’t have time to grab the pillow to scream into.

“Fuck. Nate. What the fuck. Oh, Maker this is so fucking good. Nate, oh Nate keep going.” June was barely able to keep her body up as Nathaniel pounded her. Her fingers tore into the sheets, her teeth sank into the pillow just as he sank into her. She began to feel his nails travel down her back, the new sensation was a welcomed one. She knew he was drawing blood but it took away from the other sensations she was having.

“Yes, that feels good.” She urged him to continue.

“June, I don’t want to mark you. I’m sure Anders wouldn’t approve of it.” Nathaniel was uneasy about it.

“Nate, you’ve slept with Anders enough to know that this will only turn him on some more. Trust me, this will make my sex with him even more explosive. Dig in as deep as you can my Warden. I want to feel every mark you leave on me.” The three had come up with names they’d use as indicators that they wanted sex and even ones they’d use during the act. Nathaniel always called June, “my lady.”, she’d call him, “my Warden” and Anders, being Anders, was a bit more obvious and would whisper into his ears, while surrounded by others, “my lover”.

“Yes June.” Nathaniel’s nails dug in deeper and he slowed down as he moved further down. He wanted the sensation to linger enough to distract her from the deep thrusts she was about to receive. Once he got back to her hips he fucked her hard again. Her muffled cries were accompanied by tight squeezes of her muscles. The tightening was almost too much to bear, but he pressed on until he could feel her wetness coming out of her. He felt the electricity flowing through her and was going to pull out when she reached back and pressed him close to her.

“No, you’re going to make me come and you’re going to have to bear through whatever my body puts you through, now finish me.” Those words were enough of an encouragement to finish her off. he reached around her and pressed on her clit as he plunged in a few more times. He could hear her hitting the mattress hoping to distract herself from screaming, but she couldn’t. Her body tensed up and he saw her bring her arm to her mouth and bite down as she came. She managed to stay quiet even if it resulted in her taking a piece of her arm off. She was sensitive, but she still begged Nathaniel to continue until he finished.

“Maker, June you’re so tight, I can barely…” Nathaniel collapsed on her as he emptied his seed into her. His cock twitched inside as he lay on her back. June lowered herself on the bed, turning to let Nathaniel roll off. The two lay in bed quietly for a moment until June reached down for Nathaniel’s member.

“June, I don’t think there is any way I can continue.” Nathaniel gently swatted her away.

“Nate, I’m not looking for another round, i just want to touch you.” She ran her fingers over the head of his member, collecting remnants of his semen and bringing them up to her mouth. Nathaniel watched her doubting she’d do anything, but he was wrong. She opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around her finger, licking up his seed, then she sucked the rest off. Nathaniel’s body betrayed him and he could feel his erection returning. He wondered why his body couldn’t take longer to recuperate. June would tell him he was lucky, but he never saw it that way, even Anders wasn’t always this quick to bounce back.

June moved closer and propped herself up on her elbow. Her body shone with sweat, she was almost ethereal, he felt as if she was too delicate to touch. He stroked her face and smiled up at her, “I’m a lucky man. I couldn’t ask for more. You two are the best things that have happened to me.” She smiled leaning her face into his hand. “We’re just as lucky to have you, my dear.” June leaned over and kissed him, it was sweet at first but she felt his hands start to wander and she couldn’t resist. Her kiss deepened as she shifted her position, he may not be able to be on top, but she could and she did. Another hour of pleasure passed before the two were passed out under the sheets. Nathaniel awoke before she did, he kissed her and got dressed. He looked out the window and to his horror found out that it was morning. He knew if he was caught rumors would spread faster than a wildfire. He knew everyone’s shifts by now so he knew when it was safe to leave. He waited a bit and quietly opened the door, there was no one to be seen and he closed the door behind him and walked back to his quarters. One day he’d be caught, but it wouldn’t be today.


End file.
